


The end

by Lola_Rose_Robins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst, But Not The Cute One, Castiel is So Done (Supernatural), Crazy Castiel (Supernatural), Death, Empty Castiel - Freeform, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Killer Castiel (Supernatural), Killing, Not Beta Read, Suicide, Tired Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Rose_Robins/pseuds/Lola_Rose_Robins
Summary: Castiel snaps, his mind overtaken by darkness.It has to end, it all has to end.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	The end

**Author's Note:**

> tw:  
> \- suicide  
> \- death  
> \- fighting  
> \- verbal abuse
> 
> I'm sorry  
> It's not even good, just dark.

Cas sat inside the war room of the bunker. He was tired, oh so tired of everyone’s distrust towards him. He has always done his best to do good, always worked to protect his friends, his family, earth in general. He rebelled against heaven, and this is the thanks he gets‽ No. He’s done, it’s over.

The Winchesters are just like him, always trying to do the right thing, but eventually causing just another catastrophe.

_It has to end, it all has to end._

Oh great, there’s Sam and Dean, ready to scold him again. Hypocrites…

“Cas, what the hell were you thinking‽”

I was thinking about the bigger picture.

“People got killed because of what you did! And you’re not even talking, you won’t even look me in the eye‽”

Oh, I sure will not.

“You know what, you are nothing but a failure. You’re a sad excuse for an angel, you’re dead to me.”

Dead? Oh, you don’t even know, Dean, you don’t even realise what’s about to happen.

Castiel didn't even recognise himself, he probably should have realised these thoughts weren't his own, but the emptiness prevented him from realising this.

_It has to end, it all has to end._

Dean left the room, finally leaving Cas alone in silence again. Alone with the darkness that was slowly growing inside his mind, fogging up his happy memories, leaving nothing but anger and sadness behind.

Without thinking, Cas gets up and starts moving. He doesn’t know where he is going, his brain is on autopilot, controlled by the storm cloud within.

Castiel’s body arrives at a door and opens it, “Cas? What’s wrong? Do you want to talk?”

Oh, poor, oblivious Sammy, broken broken Sammy. Castiel moves over to the bed, where Sam had been reading one of his many lore books. Cas sits down next to him and turns to face the man he had always considered a brother. Sammy was simple, strong but easy to break, with the right tools. Cas placed his hands against the sides of Sammy’s head and allowed all the memories from the cage to flow back to their original owner. He had taken so much pain from the younger Winchester, time for him to take some of it back. Cas barely saw the orange glow behind Sam’s eyes, barely heard the screams. He vaguely registers the cool metal of his angel blade sliding down his arm and landing in his hand. One simple movement later, and the silence is back. The blade is sticking out of Sammy’s abdomen, his eyes are burnt out, but he is not completely dead yet. He’s still muttering words, scared words, words of terror.

“Sammy‽ Sam!” Cas hears Dean’s voice coming closer down the hall. Right before Dean enters the room, Cas exits, leaving a dying, broken Sam behind.

“Sam!” Dean’s scream sounds like he’s truly hurt, Cas almost starts to feel sorry for him, but the darkness soon pushes the feeling down, leaving nothing, nothing but empty.

_It has to end, it all has to end._

Suddenly Cas is being pushes against the wall, Dean’s face inches from his own, “You! You did this! Why, Cas, why did you kill him‽”

Cas didn’t reply, he barely even acknowledged Dean. He didn’t acknowledge the screaming, the yelling, he ignored the punches and hits to his face and chest. He barely even recognised the man he once loved as he plunges Cas’ own blade deep into his chest. A sudden moment of clarity hits him as he is dying in Dean’s arms. He tries to push Dean away, wishes to warn him about the burns his wings will leave after he dies, but he is too weak. All he can do is watch Dean’s face contort in pain as his skin starts to burn, the last thing Castiel sees is Dean’s eyes, he’d always loved those eyes. How could he have possibly forgotten that.

Castiel closed his eyes and allowed the tears to fall.

_It didn’t have to end, yet he ended it all._

——

Dean sat in the impala, looking out at the ocean, stretching out in front of him. This would have been the place, where he would have taken his family after they finally would have retired from hunting, this was the place he had always wanted to spend his last moments…At least one of his wishes would come true.

Dean sat in the Impala, looking out at the ocean, brandishing his favourite gun.

_It’s time for it to end, he should end it._

He takes one last look at the picture of the three of them, Sammy, Cas, Himself, they looked so happy, they used to be happy, “I’m on my way, Sammy. See you soon. And Cas…I forgive you.”

_Bang_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this...I think I might have read this as a prompt on Tumblr a few months ago, guess it stuck with me. This isn't particularly well-written, but it's more about the concept...I'm sorry.


End file.
